Yu Yu hakusho The New Threat to spirit Realm
by Mostpowerisgod
Summary: There is a new threat to Spirit Realm.. Can this former spirit detective stop this new evil, What is Yusuke going to do.. Find out on Yu Yu hakusho The new threat to spirit realm.....
1. Chapter 1 The new Evil

Yu Yu hakusho.......... The New Threat to spirit Relm.

Four years after the events in Yu Yu hakusho

Yusuke walks into genkai's house "whats up old hag,what did you call me for"

"Yusuke shut up and stop being a dimwit koenma needs your help there is a attack

on spirit relm". "Genkai you know i cant do that anymore i got to take care of Keiko

and the baby". "Got dammit Yusuke there is a new evil and we dont know were it

came from". " I cant bye bye Genkai"

In spirit Relm.

"Koenma-Sama did you get anybody to help us fight this new menace calling

himself Abraxos" "I called Yesuke to help us but he said he wont,I tried contacting

Kurama but he's been missing for the past Three months Now Hiei he just wont help

me i just need away to get yesuke help.

Inside world 3 of spirit relm.

"Master Abraxos, there has been no challenge for you here,we been to 3 worlds and

nothing, i think we need to move on you even beat up Toguro the guy from the dark

tornament".

"Dont you ever talk about the past ever again!! or ill kill you myself,you know the past i

was a weakling a d class demon i allmost got killed by thet damn 1000 skulls attack".

:Abraxos: :A demon that looks alot like a human but with darkblack wings with

long brown hair and allways with a smirk on his face:

Back in human Relm

Kuwabara is at yusukes house.

"So Urameshi whats up" "Oh nothing just taking care of the baby and what not"

Hey honey can you come here "yes Keiko, ill be be back in a min Kuwabara.

"Ok Urame......" Knock knock "URAMESHI some ones at the door" "answer it"

Kuwabara opens the door. "koenma, what are doing here"

"Move out my way Kuwabara i need to speak to yusuke"

A shoe hits koenma in the face.

"What are you doing here i told you im not going to help you"

"yesuke you were going to be a detective again" "NOO keiko

"Come on yusuke the world need your help they killed people and

"what"

"My father"

"What!! they killed king yama!!"

"thats right"

"Soo Kuwabara,Yusuke are you going to help me.


	2. Chapter 2 Were's Karama

Chapter 2...

"Koenma, your father tried to kill me when he first heard I was the great Masiku and you expect me to help. "Screamed Yusuke.

"The world depends on it, if this guy gets out spirit realm he can destroy the whole earth if he wanted to".

"Ok me and Kuwabara will help you but we need to find Kurama first".

In New York city

"Shuichi,Shuichi come on we need to go" Said a cute blond haired girl named Vanessa.

"Im coming Vanessa, remember im still not used to the trains around here", Kurama was lying about that he knew something was going on im spirit realm but he just could not leave his newly found girlfriend Venessa.

Later that night kurama was in a chair ready a book while Venessa walk in. "Shuichi whats the matter,you been acting bizarre all day long". "Nothing Venessa im just exhausted that all" said Kurama. "Shuichi i no when your lying to me,do you have a family problem or something" asked Venessa. "No" Please if you tell me ill give you a little pleasure tonight" "Stop it Venessa,ok ill tell you,im a little home". "Thats it ill buy some plane tickets to japan tomorrow" Venessa smiled.

In Japan

Yusuke and Kurama is at genkai's house.

Yusuke walks over to genkai with a smile on his face "So have you found Kurama yet grandma"said Yusuke with a serious look his face. " No dimwit you need to look for him and ask around i sure he's in japan somewere". Kuwabara walk over to Yusuke and genkai. "Hey Ba-san any idea were in japan is he" "Sorry Kuwabara i cant answer that". "Ok grandma were out"said yesuke.

For the whole day Yusuke and Kuwabara traveled through out Tokyo Japan, they went to schools were Kurama could be teaching. To city plaza's were he would have gone with his mom. To fast food places just because Kuwabara was hungry they found no clues and no answers.

They go back to genkai's house two days later.

"Dimwits i been trying to contact you for the passed 2 days, Kurama came in about 2 hours after you guys left'. Genkai said abruptly.

"Hi Yusuke and Kuzuma whats up" Kurama smiled.

Both Yusuke and kuwabara falls on the floor.


End file.
